Asato Kido
Asato Kido is a major fictional character in the Chapter Black Saga of the Yu Yu Hakusho series. When the door to the Makai opens, Kido gains psychic powers to control shadows. Kido can paralyze opponents by stepping on their shadows and can also manipulate his own to anything if his actual body can't. Kido, along with his two best friends Mitsunari Yanagisawa and Yu Kaito, all reside in Mushiyori City. Appearance In his first four appearances, due to pretending to be a villian, Kido had a very cocky and dark attitude. He remained very cool and "evil" in the episodes where he had Yusuke captured. When he was revealed to have been just acting and really was a good guy undergoing training from Genkai, Kido's personality changes to be kind and smart, although still keeping that cool attitude. Generally, in public, Kido acts like he is powerful and intelligent, but when he is isolated with his friends, Kido acts very friendly and regular. Physically, Kido has an average height and does not look overweight. Kido has pure blonde hair and his face is very rememberable. Kido's standard clothing consists of a black suit over a white shirt. Synopsis Chapter Black Saga Kido, along with Yana and Kaito who had also received special powers, goes to the master psychic Genkai, who had trained Yusuke, for answers. Genkai explains the whole situation to Kido, Yana, and Kaito and decides to prepare Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama for the threat by having Kido and the others capture Yusuke as good training practice. So Kido confronts Yusuke and Yusuke easily beats him up until he steps on Yusuke's shadow after releasing his territory, capturing him. Kido takes Yusuke to the top of the House of Four Dimensions and leaves a threatening note for Yusuke's friends. Kido waits with Yusuke for Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama to defeat Kaito and Yana in their dangerous taboo and staircase games until he springs his own. Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei all reach the top of the mansion to discover Kido and Yusuke. However, Kido reveals that Yana has impersonating powers and one of the rescuers is a fake and Yusuke will be let go if he figures which one it is within 10 minutes. Yusuke guesses correctly that Kuwabara was really Yana and with the heroes successful, Kido, Yana, Kaito and Genkai explain the purpose of the kidnapping and the new tunnel to Makai. So Kido, Yusuke, Genkai and Yana (while the others go off to find clues) go to Kido's home city to discover any psychics that may be involved in the problem or to recruit. They come upon a mind reader named Murota and Kido decides to see if Murota is telling the truth. Kido thinks in his mind that he will step on Murota's shadow, paralyzing him, and when he goes to do this, Murota dodges, revealing that he is a real mind reader. When Yana uses his ability to discover Murota is not a bad guy, they recruit him to the cause. One of the mysterious seven bad psychics, Sniper, hits Murota with a pencil eraser damaging him severely. Kido, Genkai, Yusuke and Yana take him to the city hospital where strange bugs spread disease to many people there, including Murota and Yana. The others figure out that one of the seven psychics, Doctor, is a fake doctor working in the hospital. Yusuke, Genkai and Kido split up to discover who it is. Kido runs upon a nurse and tells her about the fake doctor, when the nurse's boss Doctor Kamiya arrives and orders him to leave his staff. Kamiya tells Kido that he knows all the staff and that he will help Kido find the fake. However when the nurse asks Kamiya why he is here when it isn't his shift, Kido realizes he is the fake. Kamiya uses his Scalpel powers and medical knowledge to knock Kido down and severe him ruthlessly, before killing the nurse. When another nurse arrives and Kamiya pretends that he didn't do it, a huge chaos of staff run around to try and help Kido, with Kamiya pretending to try and examine him and help him out. Yusuke finds the center of attention and sees his ally down and wonders which one is the fake. Kido tries and tells Yusuke that it is Kamiya but Yusuke can't hear him so Kido manipulates his shadow to write Kamiya's name in the blood he emitted. Thus, results into a huge showdown between Yusuke and Doctor. Yusuke is successful and with the others continue to defeat Sensui's Seven, but Kido, having severe injuries, is incapicitated and can't help with the mission anymore. As Kido anxiously waits for news and is treated, Yusuke and the others are finally able to defeat the mastermind of troubles, Sensui, and the war is over. With no more troubles, Kido, Yana and Kaito say their goodbyes to Yusuke and Genkai, but not before Genkai warns the three to never use their powers again unless a life and death emergency approaches. Kido thanks them and along with Yana and Kaito, goes off to live a normal and happy life. Powers Kido has distinct power over shadow. Kido has the ability to manipulate his or anybody's shadow to do his will, although a lot of restrictions apply. Kido also has good martial arts abilities when it comes to pure fighting. There are main two techniques Kido uses with his powers. :*'Shadow Paralysis': By stepping on his opponents's shadow, he can enable them from moving their legs and arms, although other body parts can be moved. The second Kido stops stepping on his opponent's shadow, they become free. Kido first uses this technique to capture Yusuke and later attempts to use it on the mind reader Murota. :*'Shadow Manipulation': Kido can control his own shadow into doing things if his physically body is incapable of doing so. Kido does this when Doctor has Kido's body knocked down and Yusuke is trying to find which doctor is the fake, so Kido uses his shadow to write Kamiya's name with the blood he lost in the attack. References Category:Characters